


Confessions of the Cynical

by querulousArtisan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Tumblr drabble prompt, general emotional angstyness, mild alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querulousArtisan/pseuds/querulousArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dave didn't expect to get that text from Sollux.  He certainly wasn't suppose to, considering who the recipient was suppose to be.  Still, it worried him, and it didn't stop him from running to his boyfriend's house to make sure he was alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of the Cynical

**Author's Note:**

> hamletspamlet from tumblr prompted you:  
> "(508):I like to keep a steady black out going for the holidays. I feel it makes me less cynical" best one I found by mashing random.
> 
> I tried to stop it from getting as angsty as it is, but in the end, that's how it wanted to be. So here, have some emotions.

“kk ii liike to keep a 2teady black out goiing for the holiiday2. ii feel iit make2 me less cyniical.”

Dave stared at the phone, eyes widened ever so slightly at the text, almost as if it had committed a grave offense against him. Clearly the sender had not meant for him to obtain it, considering that they would deny up and down to having such thoughts.

However, Dave Strider was fairly certain that Sollux Captor was tad bit too inhebriated at the moment to even realize who he sent it to.

It was the holidays, sure. That time of the year where “normal” families put on a facade of happiness to try and get along, while playing oneupsmanship with the gifts that were given and received. Everyone else was simply trying to survive the season.

It was certainly enough to make anyone cynical. Dave could attest to that. However, this was not something he was expecting from his bifurcated troll boyfriend. Even if Sollux was irritated at the best of times.

“Fuck an A.” Dave cursed. He had honestly been looking forward to spending their first holiday together, especially since he knew Sollux had been stressed out due to work. Not to mention it had been a couple of days since the two of them had even had the chance to see one another.

Dave just didn't realize that the Gemini was the furthest thing from happy during this supposed season of joy.

The human quickened his pace down the sidewalk, trying so hard not to burst into a full on run. What was the point? Either way, by the time he got to the troll's apartment, Sollux was going to be plastered. Not to mention that with how icy everything was, slipping and slamming his tail bone wasn't going to get Dave to that apartment any faster. Even if he needed to be there right now.

He's quick to pull out his phone, not even paying attention to the screen as he types out a fast text.

“babe im coming over just hang tight”

That was that. It was the best he could do until he got there, worrying the entire way. It wasn't a long walk, merely a few miles, but it felt like a cross country trip to the worrying Strider. He nearly slipped on some black ice hidden in a patch of snow, only managing to stop himself from falling with skills that gave away his years of martial arts training. He turned a quick corner, finally getting to those worn down cement steps as he rushed up to Sollux's aparment building.

Once in, he allowed himself to run. There was no ice to worry about, and Dave was agile enough to avoid pulled up floor boards. He dashed up those stairs, not even daring to stop for a breath.

Floor eleven, apartment 112b. Dave reached for that knob, and was almost thankful that the troll was a little too careless to remember to lock his apartment on what was probably a trip out to the liquor store.

“Babe, I'm here.” Dave calls out, scouring the tiny apartment, frowning when his eyes land on Sollux's thin form.

Thinner than Dave remembered.

“Fuck, babe...”

Sollux didn't respond. He lay precariously on the couch, half empty fifth of vodka on the coffee table with a cigarette burning in the ashtray. He snored, ever so lightly, and it hurt Dave to see this.

He was just damn glad that he got there before things truly got out of control.

He moved silently and swiftly, putting out that cigarette before grabbing that bottle and dumping it down the drain. He didn't need Sollux turning to that. Once that was taken care of, he was heading back to that couch, ever so carefully sitting down and reaching over to pet black locks.

Sollux grunted, shifted, almost curling around Dave before realizing someone was there, and then he was opening those odd, heterochromatic eyes of his. Dave quickly noticed, doing his best to put up a deadpan face and not give away any emotion.

“'Sup.”

Sollux had to blink a couple of times to clear his mind, and then he was pulling away from Dave with a quick growl. He managed to sit up, albeit swaying quite a bit, nearly teetering over the edge of that couch, but managing to catch himself before Dave did.

“What?” the Gemini snarled, jabbing a clumsy finger over at the human. “You... you think that becauthe... that you can be gone all week... and then jutht... fucking waltth in?” his lisp slurred slightly, and Dave was thankful that Sollux didn't have any more to drink than what he already did.

“Yeah, actually, I do.” Dave said, though his voice was gentle. He was just trying to keep Sollux placated more than anything. Once the troll was sober, that was when Dave would make him sit down and talk, but first he had to get Sollux to bed and sobered up. “Especially when you start drunk texting.”

“I'm not drunk.”

“I just dumped your bottle.”

“...Athhole.”

Dave felt a snap of energy across his nose, and he fought the urge to pull back. Even if Sollux's psionics were weakened with the alcohol, it still hurt. Instead, he leaned in, even through a sudden barrage of energy and a hissing troll.

The Strider just pushed through to press his lips against those black ones, ignoring the tang of vodka on them. The energy and hissing stopped. Sollux just sat there, motionless, before deciding it better to just give in and kiss back. He had been far too lonely and stressed the last weak to really fight the fact that he needed Dave there at the moment.

It wasn't a long kiss, nothing more than something simple and quick, but it was all that was needed to calm Sollux down.

Dave reached over to gently caress a grey cheek, and Sollux couldn't help but to lean in, even if his pride told him not to.

“Mind telling me what's wrong?”

There was silence. Dave didn't press the matter, knowing that Sollux needed to come out with this on his own. Sollux's eyes looked down, the troll still swaying slightly, still unstable, looking almost ashamed at how he had fallen.

“I hate thith time of year, D Eth...” Sollux finally caved. “Ehtpecially thinthe I'm alwayth alone. All the otherth are off with their matethprite or thome shit like that, and I'm thtuck at a shitty job in a shitty apartment in the shitty part of a shitty town.” he takes a deep breath, and then lets go, deflating.

Dave pursed his lips, then offered Sollux a small smile, leaning in to kiss that forehead as he moved to scoop up that thin form into his arms. Sollux didn't fight it, just curled up into them, drinking in the warmth of Dave's body.

“Well, you're a damn pain in the ass, but I'm making sure you're not alone this year,” Dave carefully said as he made his way down that short hallways. “I'm going to be here to pester the shit out of you, and listen as you bitch at me for doing so, alright? Anyways, let's get your skinny, lisping ass back to your nes”

Sollux couldn't help it. As miserable as he felt, a tiny smile played on his lips. The troll lightly nuzzled Dave's neck, managing to smack him in the face with a horn in his drunkeness.

“You're an athhole, D Eth.” he quipped, though there wasn't much malice behind it. “It'th not a netht.” Dave just chuckled.

Dave carefully reached that bed, setting Sollux down on the pile of sheets that the human always insisted was a nest, and Sollux was already practically burrowing into it. That was, until Dave was crawling in as well, pulling the troll close to him and managing to avoid horns and claws. They soon settled, deciding that worries were far from cool and in the way of some much needed cuddles.

Dave was certain that Sollux had fallen asleep when he heard a snuffle and felt the Gemini shifting. He looked down to meet half lidded heterochromatic eyes.

“Hey, D Eth... Human holidayth thuck.” Sollux grumbled before he was burying his face back into Dave's shirt once more. Dave just responded with a light “Yeah, I know they do.” before wrapping his arm around those shoulders, letting out a long sigh.

“Hey, D Eth?” Sollux voice was beginning to become saturated with drowsiness, the troll finally nodding off. Dave tried to ignore the though of the hangover that would ensue later, instead focusing on the now.

“Yes babe?”

“...Thankth.”

Dave just give the troll another light kiss to that gray forhead.

“Anything for you, babe.”

He meant it. Every word.

Even if things weren't going to be alright right away. Even if things weren't ever going to be alright.

The least he could do was be there for Sollux through it all, and listen to each confession from this cynic.


End file.
